


1000 origami

by VictoriaMirage



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMirage/pseuds/VictoriaMirage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beranikah kau membuat satu origami kemudian kau hancurkan. Buatlah satu untuk satu yang paling penting kemudian Kau susun sebagai kumpulan angka.Kalian banyak kesamaan Kogitsu, Kau Rubahnya Ia bulannya. Bukankah itu adil. Ameterasu selalu adil bukan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 origami

**1000 Origami**

**Beranikah kau membuat satu origami kemudian kau hancurkan. Buatlah satu untuk satu yang paling penting kemudian Kau susun sebagai kumpulan angka Angka..yang akan**  

Pedang mengayun keras. Menghantam pedang lainnya. Menggores setiap sisi, Memotong dan Memberi Retakan partikel-partikel pedang tersebut. Ia yakin jika ia menang. Kemungkinan itu ia yakinkan dalam setiap benak paling beku dalam diri sang Samurai bulan sabit itu. Bukankah itumudah mengalahkan mereka ?. Kimono biru gelap itu sudah tidak utuh serta menawan seperti yang ia kenakan . Jalinan-jalinan benang sutra yang menjadi kain mahal itu terkoyak. Biru digantikan dengan Merah . Kulit yang jarang terekspos itu ditunjukan lengkap dengan goresan luka. Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan itu tetap mengenggam erat Katana tersebut. Nasib yang sama pada lawannya. Rambut perak yang tergerai itu terpotong pendek habis. Setelah ia mendapatkan aksi dari ulah lawannya. Seringai musang terpampang di wajahnya . Ia menatap lawannya. Pria berambut hitam legam dengan mata biru yang menusuk. Bukankah itu sangat indah? Pikirnya. Dengan lihai ia menerjang lawannya dengan katana tersebut. Menyerang bagian yang tak dilindungi. “Bukankah Kau hebat Munechika? Kenapa tak kau balas dengan keji ke diriku.” Yang Diajukan pertanyaan hanya terdiam. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh pria bersurai perak itu. Ia mulai lelah dengan pertarungan tersebut .

**‘Kalian banyak kesamaan Kogitsu, Kau Rubahnya Ia bulannya. Bukankah itu adil. Ameterasu selalu adil bukan ‘**

**‘ Ia seperti sakura. Susah diraih jika ditiup angin kemudian akan terbang jauh. Jika kau beruntung kau akan mendapatkannya’**

“ Mari Kita selesaikan pertarungan ini. Bukankah kau sudah lelah..Munechika? Pria tua seperti kau harus berhenti melakukan yang keras” Dihatamkan pedang katana itu dengan katana yang lainnya. Kemudian Ia menggoreskan luka pada kulit bagian dekat mata lawannya. Pria itu terkejut karena merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi di bagian lain tubuhnya. Pria itu tak kunjung menyerah. Ia mencoba menghabiskan lawannya. Mencoba memenangkan sebuah permainan. Rambut Hitam yang tertata rapi serta menawan dengan lilitan benang-benang emas itu sudah tak ada lagi. Suatu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya walaupun ia sedang bertarung .Mungkinkah ia tidak akan kembali lagi? . Dikalahkan oleh si Samurai Rubah itu. “Ya Kau benar..Kita Harus menyelesaikan ini” Satu tebasan cukup membuat Pria Perak itu kalah telak. Tersenyum kepada sang bulan yang berdiri dihadapnnya. Senasib dengannya . Memiliki keadaan yang sama. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum . Mengarahkan pedang itu ke Pria yang bernama Munechika itu. Dan Menusukkan tepat di bagian abdomen pria itu. Menekan pedang tersebut dengan kuat. Tanpa perasaan. Dengan cepat ia tarik pedang itu dari bagian lawannya. Darah mengucur dari tubuh nya. Sang Bulan itu tumbang. Hancur oleh seekor rubah. Rubah pun tersenyum kemenangan. Entahlah ia seperti tak bisa memaksakan untuk tidak tersenyum kemenangan . Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah tubuh yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Meraih tangan tubuh yang hampir kehabisan darah dan menundukkan kepalanya di dekat telinga sambil membisikkan “Aku Menang..Munechika. Satu origami kubuat untuk yang paling penting yaitu kau” tangan itu beralih ke pipi pucat itu kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Sepasang Mata biru itu mulai meredup seiring habisnya darah yang dimilikinya. Ia beranjak dari tubuh yang sudah tak ada nyawa lagi. “Nee..Tunggulah 999 buah Origami lagi”

**‘Jika kau tidak beruntung kau hanya mendapatkan sakura yang kotor oleh tanah ‘**

**‘Ia adalah pedang yang sempurna. Mungkin itu persamaan yang cocok untuknya’**

**‘Cobalah seperti Origami, mencoba lipatan-lipatan baru dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang akan menentukan takdir’**

_**900 origami burung merah untuk darah** _

_**90 origami burung hitam untuk malam** _

_**9 origami burung oranye untuk senja** _

_**1 origami untuk yang terpenting** _

_**\--Angka yang akan menakdirkan mu--** _

_**\----------The END----------** _


End file.
